A Warrior's Plea
by holly beans
Summary: This story takes place the evening following the gathering of the clans, and the next morning when they fly to battle. Follows Jake and Neytiri.


**This story is a filler for the night between Jake's plea to Eywa and their departure for battle the following morning. It is all just speculation and pure fan fiction, I own none of the concepts and of course the dialog at the beginning is from the movie. This is my first fanfic; please let me know what you think!**

A Warrior's Plea

Jake walked slowly underneath the great canopy toward the main trunk of the great tree, gazing up into the glowing tendrils. He knew he was leading the people into a battle they were unlikely to survive. Eywa held his last hope. Grace's final words echoed in his mind as he approached the tree…"I'm with her Jake, she's real…". He reached the base of the tree and knelt down, reaching out to one of the colossal roots to lay his hand gently on the rough bark.

"I'm probably just talking to a tree right now…" he began in a mumble, glancing over his shoulder, as if afraid of being overheard. His voice gained strength as he continued, and brought his queue up to join with the tree's glowing tendrils.

"But, if you're there, I need to give you a head's up. If Grace is with you, look into her memories." Jake drew his eyes up into the canopy, imploring Eywa to hear him. His voice trembled with emotion as he spoke, as he recalled his home world…saw again the ravages of the human race.

"See the place we come from. There's no green there…they killed their mother, and they're gonna do the same here. More sky people are gonna come; they'll come like a rain that never ends." He paused, and his rage and shame shifted to a burning hope that lingered with him still. Gathering his courage once more, seeing hope in the fight ahead, he continued, "Unless we stop them."

He paused again, reflecting on his journey through the past three months. He sighed, and spoke again. "Look, you chose me for something. I will stand and fight…you know I will. But…", his chin dropped, thinking of the Omaticaya, the other clans, all prepared to fight under his guidance. Prepared to die for Toruk Macto. "…I could really use a little help here."

He bowed his head as he maintained tsahaylu, the bond, for a moment more. He heard a sound behind him and glanced over his shoulder to see Neytiri walking toward him, her face showing a slight frown full of compassion and concern for him. He allowed his queue to fall from the tree and remained crouched over the roots as she approached.

She reached out to him, gently resting a hand on his shoulder. She had heard his plea to Eywa, and spoke quietly to him now, patiently. "Our great mother does not take sides, Jake. She protects only the balance of life."

Jake despaired, bowing his head, knowing she spoke the truth. He rose slowly, glanced at her understanding face, and turned to gaze up at the great tree once more. He knew he had done all he could; he did not know whether his prayer would be heard, or even if it could be heard. He wanted so much to believe that Eywa would come to the aid of her people. He looked back at Neytiri, her face full of understanding and concern. Whatever would come, he would lead the clans to battle against the human invasion tomorrow, alongside the Omaticaya, and alongside his beloved Neytiri, but his emotions remained conflicted in his heart and soul.

"It was worth a try," he said, conceding that she spoke the truth. He knew his prayer for Eywa to side in their favor was no more than a fool's hope, a childish notion to imagine his world as more important than another's. Neytiri took his shoulders and turned him to face her, gently leaning toward him. He responded in kind, resting his forehead against hers. She breathed in deeply, and again he followed her lead, breathing in a deep breath with her. They inhaled the same air, let it out slowly. Again, they breathed together. Again.

Jake felt the emotion of the past 48 hours wash over him. He felt fear…for the first time in a very long time, he felt true fear, of losing the ones he loved, losing Neytiri, losing the Omaticaya. He knew full well that Quaritch would not rest now until the people were utterly destroyed. If the colonel had his way, he would exterminate them completely. It was no longer a fight for the elusive gray mineral the humans had discovered on Pandora…it was a fight for the Na'vi's survival, and Jake was afraid. He remembered that previous evening, as he had returned to his avatar body covered in ash…the ash of the smoldering Hometree. The destruction he had awoken to was devastating to him. He had wandered amongst the ashes, only just able to keep walking, willing himself to see the wasted tree, the smoldering stumps, and to remember those who had lost their lives already in that senseless devastation.

He remembered his notion to find Toruk and tame him, if he could. The giant banshee would not, could not, be ignored by the people, and it's size and strength would be needed against the human encampment when the time came, if the time came. He had returned to the Omaticaya at the Tree of Souls, the Rider of Last Shadow, where he stood now again, breathing the same breath with his mate. He remembered his fear then, too, as he approached Neytiri, his eyes fixed on hers, willing her, imploring her, to forgive him. He remembered reaching out to her, grasping her arm gently, willing her to feel his pain, his regret, his apology…his promise to make it right, or die trying. She had reached for him quickly, as soon as he touched her. He felt again that flicker of hope he had felt on that previous evening. He willed himself to remember it. And now he did…he remembered her forgiveness of him. It washed over him like a river of sun beams as he stood here, breathing with her now, here in that very place once again. It washed away his fear, his despair. He knew what he must do. He would be the strong leader, the mighty warrior, to lead his people…his people…into battle against the humans, regardless of their fate. They would fight, together, for one another, for their survival. He would not despair, not now.

His resolve strengthened, he opened his eyes to look into his mate's. She had felt his pain as something heavy in the breath they shared, and now felt it's passing, felt his resolve and his strength returning. His calm gave her hope; she saw his inner struggle releasing its hold on him. She sighed gently, smiled, and reached for the back of his neck to bring his face down to meet hers. They kissed each other, gently yet passionately. Jake reached his arms around her narrow frame, feeling her skin with fingertips as soft as the gently drifting seeds that danced around them. He closed his arms around her more firmly, holding her close to his body. He sighed, and held her closer still. She sighed in reply, and her own body melted into his, molding to his curves, holding him tightly in return. She let her hands run up his strong torso, feeling the tightly knit muscles she herself had trained him to use these past few months. Her hands slid down along his back, feeling the smooth, strong lines and curves of his body. They had not had much time to learn each other yet, and she found herself eager for that journey of discovery, despite their imminent battle. He twitched slightly under her caress, and sighed deeply, a very low thrumming resounding in his chest. Her breath quickened feeling him respond to her like this, feeling his pleasure at her touch.

They kissed again, deeply, more passionately now, and on this eve of battle, they renewed their lifelong bond to each other. This time, there was nothing to regret, nothing to fear. Jake knew where he belonged now. He was no longer human. He was one of the people, Omaticaya, with no secrets now, no holding back. No regrets, save one, and that he intended to rectify with his every fiber, with his very life should it require such a price. He would not hold back any longer.

He pulled away from Neytiri for a moment, still holding her tightly, to gaze into her eyes, to see her in heart and mind. She met his gaze and was for a moment breathless. His look was intense, focused. His eyes held such passion and confidence, an overwhelming strength. He truly was one of the people, and she knew that he would never falter again. She suddenly inhaled sharply, trembled in awe of his confidence, as he ran a hand behind her back, running his nails against her skin, reaching for her queue. It was bold of him to do so, and she was taken aback at his daring for only a split second before reaching her own hand around him and grasping the silky hair of his own queue, smiling as she did so. They brought each other's queues together and inhaled as one as the sensitive tendrils entwined and sensation flooded each other's bodies.

Jake did not hold back. He enveloped her body with his own arms and hands, his lips, his tongue. He loved her fiercely, and gave himself up to her, sharing her emotion and passion. Neytiri sighed deeply, longingly, as she felt him move into her, body and soul. She caressed the length of his body, feeling him tremble under her fingers. His hands ran down her back, at once stroking her softly glowing skin and also pulling her closer, tighter, to himself. He felt his touch upon her skin as rivers of sensation running through her body into his own, and it heightened his own passion and desire for her.

Jake's gentility in the face of his raging passion took her breath away. He was so strong, and so careful, all at once. They knew a few hours of bliss, enjoying each other, exploring each other, as the evening waned.

They woke before dawn, still holding each other tightly. They roused themselves and began to prepare for the encounter. Nearby, they could others rising and preparing for the massive defensive strike against the humans as well. Some of the older Omaticayan women had prepared paints of different pigments for the ritual of decorating the warriors before battle, the patterns symbolizing courage and protection for each clan member.

Jake and Neytiri gathered close to the elders, borrowing pigments to decorate each other for courage and protection. Neytiri drew wide stripes of yellow and black across Jake's chest, up and over his shoulders, down his back. She traced lines across his cheeks and around his ears, remembering when she had so recently done this another time, preparing him for his initiation into the Omaticaya clan. Then, she had traced fine lines across his body, symbolizing a flow of energy around and through him, weaving his life into the life of the clan. Today, her painting was armor to guard his body and mind against the conflict to come. A fire burned in his eyes as he held very still, allowing her to paint him into a Na'vi warrior. She saw his undeniable greatness and his dedication in his eyes as she pulled her hands across his skin. She could feel his anger for what the humans had done to them…done to them all. She shared his anger, and it steadied her for the day ahead. When she was finished, she rested her hands in her lap, gazing at him, her chosen mate, and knew that whatever may come, she would never doubt him again.

Jake held her gaze as his own hands dipped into the bowls of pigment, now painting her body with stripes of phosphorescent green, yellow, and black. Across her shoulders, down her abdomen, and gently, so carefully, across her cheeks and forehead. He traced delicate lines around the wider stripes of paint, creating a masterpiece on her skin, symbols to keep her mind sharp and her spirit protected. She held still for him as well, trembling ever so slightly as he ran his fingers across her body. She felt the enormity of what they were doing today, the emotion of Jake's plea to Eywa of the night before. She shared his sentiments, completely. She had been afraid, but she would fight by his side today, and she trusted in Eywa's guidance that this was the path of her people now, whatever may come. She came back to the here and now as Jake paused in his masterpiece, gazing at her lovingly, a slight smile playing on his lips, adoration pouring from his face. He stood and pulled her up with him, holding her still with that beautiful smile, leading her away from the elders and other warriors a short distance.

When they had reached a small alcove in the mountainside, he crouched again and gently pulled her down with him once more.

"Neytiri…I…" he began, then paused, not knowing how to put everything he wanted to say into the right words. He looked down as he held her hand, gathering his thoughts. She reached out a hand, as she had the night before, and held his cheek gently, lovingly. She smiled down at him, feeling such affection for this man that it brought tears to her eyes. Perhaps he felt the warmth of her gaze, for Jake looked up again, smiling as well, his own eyes shimmering and bright.

"Neytiri, you are everything to me. I don't know what's gonna happen today out there, but I will give my all in defending you, and defending our people. I can't take back my deception…you know I would if I could…". Jake's face became pained as he looked down again in shame, but he brought his eyes back to hers after just a moment. He knew she had forgiven him, and he would work hard to be worthy of that forgiveness. As he looked up at her again, she shook her head slightly, smiling at him, shushing his worry and shame.

"I can't change what I am. You know I would…", again he looked down, still feeling his inadequacies despite his confidence of the night before, wondering how she could forgive him all of this, all of his shortcomings.

"Jake…", she reached for his chin, guiding his eyes back to hers. "My Jake, you are Omaticaya. You are our life, as surely as we are yours. All else is not important." Her gentle tone hardened ever so slightly as a note of pride came into her voice.

"You are Toruk Macto. You know how easily Toruk would have killed you for your daring, yet you are here, with us, fighting for your people".

Her tone softened once more. "It matters not how you came to be here, Jake. What matters is that you are here. You have already fought to regain your place here among us…a place that we should not…that _I_ should not…have cast you from." Her face saddened briefly, sorry for her rash actions that had caused her mate so much pain. She believed he had not intended all that had happened in the past few days, and regretted abandoning him to his fate with the humans, if even briefly. She did not linger on such feelings, though. She knew he did not hold her actions against her, and knew that with him by her side, she would eventually forgive herself. Today, they had to press forward to preserve the people, her culture and heritage.

"My Jake, you are human inside, perhaps, but you are alien no more. You fight for a history that is not your own, but today our histories join. Two separate worlds no longer, but one world, together…the one we share from this time forward." Her voice hardened once more, "You cannot be responsible for the decisions of others of your kind".

Jake heard the steely quality in her words, and he looked once again into her face, her strength lending him courage yet again. He looked upon his mate, a fierce warrior in her own right, and gave her a small nod. She would not let him fail, and he would not fail her. She smiled at him again, seeing his strength return. The tension eased between them and Jake leaned forward to wrap her in his arms and kiss her. She met him halfway, kissing him strongly.

He leaned back again, his eyes holding her own, as he said, "We'll be flying into battle against the human invasion in a little while, now. They're weapons are powerful, and deadly. I know you are a fierce warrior, Neytiri, but take my love with you to protect you as you fly…". As he spoke, his hand dipped down into a bowl Neytiri had not seen him bring along. He brought his hand up, coated in the very same white pigment she had painted him with for the ritual of becoming one of the people. He pressed his palm against her heart, staring intently into her eyes, putting all of his love and protection into this symbol upon her breast.

Her heart quickened, and she felt the power of his love for her spread over her like a warm rain. They reached for each other again, sharing a heavy and passionate kiss as Jake kept his hand pressed to her heart. As they parted once more, they both knew they were ready to face whatever lay ahead for them. They were prepared to fight for the fate of the Omaticaya, for the very survival of the Na'vi people. They were ready to fight for each other, as fiercely as they loved one another. They stood as one, clasped hands, and walked back to the gathered clans.


End file.
